Goliath
(x2 attacks) |armor=1 |range=5 (8 anti-air with Charon Boosters) |sight=8 |detect= |cooldown=22 |weapon=Smoothbore autocannons (ground), Hellfire AA-scatter missiles (air) }} The Goliath Combat WalkerGoliath. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-28 is a terran one-man all-terrain combat walker used to support marine forces. Overview design)]] The Goliath was originally manufactured by LarsCorp Technologies during the Guild Wars for the Kel-Morian Combine. It was intended for the infantry support role, especially in urban environments. The walker became widespread throughout the Koprulu Sector when the blueprints were stolen by corporate spies and sold to Confederate interests.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Confederacy placed Goliaths in the Confederate Armored Vehicle Corps, pilots requiring a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of six months combat experience to be trained in their use.Armored Vehicle Corps. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Not that Goliaths were entirely confined to a single corps however, being found within many Confederate units and often attached to mechanized infantry.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. As such, Goliaths became well known throughout the Koprulu Sector. Featuring all-terrain maneuverability and a computer-based heavy weapons system, the Goliath is equally adept at providing both ground level and anti-air support. Goliath armament consists of twin anti-armor 20 mm/30mm smoothbore Autocannons on the arms and Hellfire-AA Scatter Missiles. Goliaths were further upgraded with the arrival of the United Earth Directorate in the Koprulu Sector. With improved propulsion technologies via Charon Boosters and upgrades to existing targeting system software, the Goliath's range via its Hellfire Missiles was increased dramatically.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. UED Goliaths featured a gun attached to the lower torso and missile racks on the "shoulders".UED Victory Report. Blizzard Entertainment/YouTube. Accessed on 2008-01-02 Despite these advancements and variations, the Goliath's days were numbered. The Brood War had revealed critical weaknesses in terran anti-air capability. Wraith combat fighters and Valkyrie missile frigates proved to be an unwieldy combination against agile Zerg airborne organisms, while ground-based anti-air support from the Goliath was too limited in its mobility: all too often airborne attackers would simply move out of the Goliath's range and find less well-defended targets to destroy. As such, terran technicians developed the Viking as the solution to this lack of flexibility.Viking. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Despite the advances in technology, Goliaths were still utilized by the Dominion up 2505.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. They were put out of service within that same year, no longer part of the Dominion Armed Forces. However, Raynor's Raiders still have access to Goliaths.2008-17-10, Q&A: The Starcraft II Brain Trust. Giant Bomb News. Accessed on 2008-20-10 Game Unit StarCraft Goliaths are best suited for the anti-air role, especially against large-sized air units. In StarCraft: Brood War, Charon Boosters allows it to outrange even guardians. The Goliath's ground attack is less impressive for its cost; compared to two or three marines that deal more damage, the Goliath trades firepower for staying power. Goliaths are large, but only take up two slots in a dropship or other transport vessel. It is also suitable for medium ground support with marines and firebats against larger units. Goliaths with Charon Boosters can be used as mobile missile turrets in bases. Upgrades Quotations : See: Goliath Quotations StarCraft: Ghost faces down a Goliath|thumb]] Judging by screenshots, Goliaths were set to appear in StarCraft: Ghost. StarCraft II For all intents and purposes, Goliaths have been replaced by the Viking. However, Raynor's Raiders are still able to gain access to them in the game's terran campaign, Wings of Liberty. Seeing them in use by other factions is also a possibility.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Dustin Browder. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II: Making the Split (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. Known Goliath Pilots *"The Commander" *Lieutenant Tsuname *Sergeant Wynn *Alan Schezar Goliath Variants *Cerberus Goliath *Defense Robot *"Iron Golem" Goliath *New Dresdin Elite Guard *Skullder series **Skullder Unit 001 **Skullder Unit 004 Trivia The Goliath quotes several lines used by the ED 209, a robotic antagonist in the RoboCop series, such as "MilSpeck ED-209 online". Images Image:Goliath SC1 Art1.jpg|A personalized Goliath Image:Goliath SC1 Head1.png|The Goliath's profile in StarCraft References Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category: Terran Vehicle Classes Category:StarCraft II Terran campaign units